Dinner Divine
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Ben's Grandparents are coming over to meet Melody's family. How will it go? Read on! Written by guestsurprise per request from Skellington Girl. I only posted it for them.


**A story Skellington Girl requested from guestsurprise. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Melody belongs to Skellington Girl. Vamps, Cassie, and Gena belong to guestsurprise, and I only own Rachel and the Grant Mansion. All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Dinner Divine **

"I can't believe your grandparents are coming over for dinner!" Melody exclaimed. Grandpa Max and Grandma Verdona were on their way over to the Grant Mansion for dinner. They were excited to meet Melody's Vladat family.

"But we need help with serving the food! I think that we should serve blood pudding and blood sausage!" Melody said as she licked her lips.

"YUCK! No way! Let's have some chicken and rice!" Ben said as he licked his lips. Melody grimaced. "Alright, how about this…blood sausage and chicken."

"Sounds great!" Melody smiled.

"Now we just need help with the serving the courses!" Ben said; he then saw Cassie walking by. He had not formally met her yet and she was a bit shy around men that she didn't know.

"Hey! Hey you! C'mere!" Ben called out. Cassie looked at him uncertainly and quickly walked off. Ben was confused.

"Hey…what I say?"

"Cassie just doesn't know you yet. But she knows me; let me go and ask her to help us serve!" Melody smiled as she kissed Ben on the cheek and ran to talk to Cassie, Gena, and Rachel. The girls were delighted to help.

"I will serve the onion soups!" Rachel smiled.

"I will serve the salads," Cassie grinned.

"And I will serve the main course." Gena squealed in happiness.

As they discussed the plans, the Vladats walked in.

"Well I smell something good in here…what's going on?" Whampire smiled as he sniffed the air.

"Oh no ya don't Whampire! Out before you ruin the surprise! We can't tell you what we're making!" Melody smiled.

"C'mon just give us a taste…" Vamps pleaded as he tried to look in the mixing pot, but he was outnumbered when the girls crowded them out of the kitchen.

"My my…they are really serious about this dinner aren't they?" Vamps chuckled.

"Of course they are…Ben's family is going to meet us for the first time. It's going to be a very special night," Whampire smiled softly. The Vladats then went up to their room to rest before the big night.

* * *

_5 hours later…_

"They're coming! They're coming!" Cassie yelped as she looked out the window.

"I know! Get the food ready to serve!" Rachel said as she smiled at the other girls. Grandpa Max and Grandma Verdona walked in and gladly smiled at the Vladats.

"Whampire! Vamps! You must be the wonderful Vladats that Melody has described to us!" Verdona smiled sweetly.

"My… what strapping young alien men! I am glad to see some Vladats are still living!" Max smiled warmly. He was sad to hear that all of the Vladats were extinct, but it made his heart happy to know that Melody was not alone and that there were some Vladats around her that were good, rather than evil.

"Well, why don't we all go and eat some dinner!" Ben smiled. He then noticed Cassie slowly trying to walk past him. "Hey! You know…if I didn't know any better, I would say you're avoiding me." He smirked.

"I-I'm not avoiding you…" Cassie said quickly and ran towards the kitchen. Ben pouted and then slowly herded his family to the living room.

As everyone sat down, Rachel was the first to bring out the soups; but she didn't know that the garlic spice she added was not a favorite thing for Vladats.

"Garlic!" Vamps yelped as he wiped his tongue.

"This is most unpleasant…," Whampire gasped as he furiously wiped his mouth.

"EEEK!" Melody said, almost in a scream. She then quickly grabbed some water and gave it to Whampire and Vamps. Max and Verdona went over and tried to help the Vladats.

"You fellas alright? Yeah, garlic isn't the best for Vladats…," Max smiled, softly. The Vladats returned his smiled and bucked up. Garlic wasn't poison to them; it was just a very bitter taste to them.

"No worries. We're alright…," Whampire smiled.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" Rachel said, feeling terrible. She excused herself and went back into the kitchen. Both Vladats smirked at each other and followed her.

"Well, I just made things worse that's for sure…" Rachel mumbled to herself. Suddenly, she felt two sets on teeth on each side of her neck; both Vamps and Whampire were tickling her as they nibbled on her neck playfully! It was her weak spot and they both went for it!

"G-Guys stop!" Rachel said, trying to hold back her giggles.

"It was an accident…don't be upset…," Vamps said in between his bites.

"You have worked very hard; don't let this upset you. The night isn't ruined," Whampire said as he kept biting her too. Once they knew Rachel felt better, both Vladats embraced her in a strong hug and then returned to the table.

"How about we bring out the salads now?" Melody singsonged happily, grateful that everyone recovered from the "garlic attack."

"Salads are here!" Cassie said, as she walked in. Ben turned around and his green eyes met her brown ones.

"Hey! C'mere!" He called out. Ben was desperate to know why this girl was avoiding him. This surprised Cassie so much that she tripped and dropped one of the salads on Ben's head and another bowl went flying at Vamps. Vamps' eyes widened when he saw the flying bowl; he ducked down just in time and salad flew in Grandpa Max's lap. Max laughed as he scraped the salad off his lap.

"I didn't know I was going to be part of the dinner!" He laughed. He tried to be lighthearted because he knew that the whole thing was an accident. Melody face palmed in embarrassment, but Rachel patted her back softly.

"It's alright! Everyone is still having a good time," Rachel smiled.

"A good time! This is one of the funniest dinners I have ever been to!" Verdona laughed out.

"Hey! What the-…," Ben gasped as he tried to pull the salad bowl off his head. The others couldn't help but laugh. Max walked over to help his grandson.

"H-Hold on Ben! I got ya!" He chuckled. Once Ben was free, he couldn't help but chuckle and everyone had a great laugh. He then turned around and saw that Cassie's face was as red as a cherry. Ben kneeled down to help her up but she was up in a flash and back in the kitchen. Ben could have sworn that he saw tears.

"Cassie? Ben, is she alright?" Melody asked as she leaned up to see where Cassie went.

"Don't worry she will be fine; now who's ready for the main course!" Gena smiled as she brought out the meats. Gena knew that moments like these were when Cassie wanted to be alone so she was trying to deter anyone from asking too many questions. Everyone was so busy eating and enjoying their food that they didn't really notice Ben walk out the back and look around for Cassie. He saw her emptying the trash by the dumpster and walked over to her.

"Hey…you alright?" He asked, concern in his voice. Cassie looked at him a bit stunned and then tried to walk away quickly.

"What the- oh no ya don't! Come back here!" Ben commanded as he then pressed the Omnitrix and turned into Way Big! Cassie turned around and saw the huge monster behind her! She wasn't afraid of Way Big, but the fact that Ben turned into a large alien made her almost scream in terror. She tried to run but he scooped her up in his hand.

"Whoa, whoa, easy…now…hey! Stop squirmin' in there!" He chuckled lightly as he closed his hands around the terrified girl. He sat down on the ground and sat her in his lap as he used his hand to gently hold her down.

"Easy there…I'm not gonna hurt you. Don't be afraid. It's still me…Ben!" He smiled. He saw Cassie look at him and then gently look away. "Cassie? Is that your name?" He asked.

"Yes…my name is Cassie." She said softly.

"Glad you're finally talking to me. Now tell me, why are you avoiding me? Did I upset you?" He asked as he brought her closer to his face.

"No…you just remind me of one of my best friends. He died in the orphanage we were in. You both looked so much alike that it hurt me to even look at you. I'm sorry for being rude, Ben. And I'm sorry I ruined your dinner," Cassie said sadly as she hung her head. Ben gently lifted her chin with his finger.

"Cassie. I'm so sorry. I know how it feels to lose someone. And don't worry; consider me the entertainment for tonight. So cheer up kid!" He smiled as he changed back to his human form. Cassie smiled gently but her smile increased as she felt Ben wiggle his fingers all over her stomach!

"NO! NO TICKLING!"

"You gonna smile and come inside and eat with me? Huh are ya?" He teased.

"YES! I PROHOHOHOHOHOHOMISE BEHEHEHEN!"

Ben slowly let her up and ruffled her hair affectionately. Once they went back in, they saw that everyone had sat down and was ready to eat dessert.

"Now where did you all disappear to?" Gena asked, a smirk on her face.

"Let's just say we were getting to know one another." Ben smiled as he winked at Cassie.

Everyone sat down and enjoyed the delicious dessert of strawberry cake and vanilla ice cream. The Vladats ate it in a heartbeat and everyone chuckled as Cassie shared some of her cake with Whampire because she couldn't finish all of it.

"Thank you all for having us! This was truly the best dinner ever!" Max said as he and Verdona prepared to go.

"Melody, you truly have a wonderful family. Ben is very lucky to have a girl like you!" Verdona smiled.

"Thank you! And thank you so much for accepting me into your family!" Melody said as she embraced them both.

"Melody…you always were a part of our family…the Plumber family. No matter if you married our Ben or not, you were and always will be a part of us. Now you have two families you belong to!" Max laughed. They then walked to their car and drove away into the night. Ben and Melody looked as each other and shared a kiss.

"Well, that was definitely one of the most interesting dinners we've ever had!" Melody laughed out.

"Oh you mean the garlic soup and salad spilling wasn't normal?" Ben said as he rolled his eyes. Melody smirked and hit him in his head.

"OW! Ok, C'mere!" He growled as he pulled her close to him and they kissed again. This time they saw a flash. Both looked up and saw Cassie on the balcony with her camera.

"Awww…Kodak moment!" Cassie chirped; but her eyes widened when Ben smirked and pressed his Omnitrix and turned into XLR8 and Melody changed back into her Vladat form.

"I say we teach her a lesson on eavesdropping baby…," Ben smirked.

"I agree…," Melody chuckled and both of them went after Cassie. Once they caught her, all you could hear was Cassie's laughter ringing through the mansion. Vamps and Whampire were sitting with Gena and Rachel at the table when they heard her laughter.

"Cassie must be getting tickled again! I am so grateful I'm not as ticklish as her!" Gena smiled as she crossed her arms over her chest and gave a confident look. That look of confidence faded when she saw Whampire slowly coming towards her and Vamps was crawling over the clean table to reach her too. Rachel was closing in on her left. All of them had devious smirks and they started wiggling their fingers and claws at her.

"Is that so? Come over here and prove it, Gena…," Whampire challenged as he got closer to her.

"I, uh, I think I hear Four Arms! Gotta go!" Gena panicked as she shot out the room like an arrow.

"We will get you, Gena! Just you wait!" Rachel called out playfully as she smirked at the other two devious Vladats; their toothy grins said everything.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Skellington Girl, I hope you liked it! And I think Gena may be in trouble everyone…who knows what Rachel, Vamps, and Whampire are planning! ;)**

**Everyone else, please leave a review, but absolutely no flames! Remember, I am watching the reviews.**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
